The most common type of fencing for restraining livestock such as cattle, horses, sheep or the like is a barbed wire fence nailed to wooden posts or attached by wires to metal posts. The barbed wire fences have three or four strands of wire, one above the next, but they may have more wires depending upon the heighth desired or the size of the animals which might try to squeeze through the strands of wires.
In a fence of the aforementioned type, it is not uncommon for the animals being restrained to stick their heads through adjacent strands of wire to eat grass or the like on the other side of the fence. When this happens, the wires become stretched and loose and sometimes cause the fasteners on the posts to become loose or to be disengaged from the posts or the wire altogether. Consequently, especially because of the pressure of the livestock on the fence, a fence must be checked periodically and repaired as needed. To the extent that a fence is good enough to prevent the livestock from sticking their head through it, it will need less repair, less tightening and less checking.
Consequently there is a need for a fence of the aforementioned type which will overcome the aforementioned problems associated therewith
Disclosure of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fence of a type including two posts secured to the ground and at least two wires extending between the posts. One of the wires is spaced above the other by a predetermined distance. An elastomeric elongated member having a front edge, a rear edge parallel to the front edge, top and bottom edges and two parallel sides has a wire holding structure at the top and bottom ends thereof. A small slot associated with each wire holding structure has a length narrower than the diameter of the wire so that it must be deformed in order to get the wire therethrough. Consequently, the fence attachment can be snapped onto two strands of wire without a danger that it will come unfastened
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved livestock fence.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an attachment for wire livestock fences which will hold strands of wire from being separated and therefrom tend to prevent livestock from sticking their head and neck through and between strands of wire
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fence attachment of the aforementioned type which is adaptable to fences having various distances between the strands of wire.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.